Forever Yours
by Raett2020
Summary: Usagi/Vegeta. When Vegeta loses his beloved, what wil happen when he ends up ordered to kill her? Will he succumb to the past love, or stay Freeza's little lapdog?
1. Memories and Changes

…. Sorry, I had put something here on accident… that waws chapter eight. (I knew I had uploaded it somewhere!) I apologize for any confusion. Sooo your were right ills, and thankyou, or this wouldn't have been fixed. -_-;  
  
Kuro no Tenshi: Konnici wa, minna! I'm the Kuro no Tenshi and I'm your authoress. Just note that this is my first fanfic and I don't really know where this story is gunna go. Oh well ^.~ here's the ages for you:  
  
Usagi- 18  
  
Goku- 25  
  
Gohan- 6  
  
Vegeta- 24  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know the ages don't match up but oh well! It IS my story!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it were so, neither DBZ nor SM is mine… But if you know anyone who would give me the money to buy 'em call 1- 800-FAT-CHANCE…. Alrighty then… now on with the story!  
  
Her blue eyes snapped open. A scream cut off before it was even born. The sheen for the cold sweat enveloped her body. Her breathing slowed from the quick paced tempo, as she remembered it had just been a dream.  
  
The cool. The black coldness that enclosed in on her every time she drifted from the conscience. The pounding footsteps still rang throughout her mind. The terror she felt quickened the flow of blood through the veins that encompassed it.  
  
Her body wound down from the terror she felt when she closed her eyes. The dream had never changed since her sixteenth birthday, always the cod. Always the dark.  
  
Tuskino Usagi was an average girl in most ways at a glance, but her eyes changed from silver to light blue to dark blue through out the day, but at night they would always turn a silvery blue. Her mother insisted that it was just a light blue that just caught the light well. She had long very light blonde hair. It went down to about mid calf when she put it up in her usual ondango style.  
  
Usagi got out of bed and walked over to the window. She smiled under the light of the full moon. For some reason, moonlight always made her feel better.  
  
"It's so beautiful and peaceful. So very close, yet so painfully distant." Usagi whispered to herself. "I bet if I was there no one would dare ask about Sailor Moon, or call me idiotic. Although, without anyone around that would get boring…"  
  
Usagi sighed and looked back at her room. Always the same, yet never inviting. Truth be told, she had never felt like she belonged, never. Not at school, not at home with her family, not even with her so called "friends" The Sailor Senshi, her best friends, but not any more. Last week, she had been early to the Shrine, and heard them talking about how she was 'such an idiot' and how she 'couldn't do anything right'. Even Luna was saying this. Usagi had listened for a few minutes, walked into the Shrine, glanced at each of them in turn, then walked back out.  
  
Since then, Usagi had been even more of a loner then she usually was. Usagi was sure that they had just been playing at being her friend before that, because of Sailor Moon. Not that she had heard anything before that day in the locker room, but how the acted. "Forgetting" to tell her about Senshi meetings or things they were doing together.  
  
Usagi sighed again. Yes, her days with faking happiness just to keep those friendships going were over. And what made her feel even worse was that Mamoru, the one that has always been with her, had felt the same way. Usagi walked back over to her bed toying with a necklace she wore most of the time.  
  
It was made of quicksilver, not pure quicksilver, according to the man at the jewelry store, it had something else mixed in to form the engravings. The one on the front looked like a crescent moon with a star resting on the bottom part of the hook. On the back, there was a shooting star. Inside was a picture of someone who looked like Princess Serenity and a regal looking man, and when you opened it, faint music would play.  
  
Usagi climbed into bed, pulled up the covers, and for once, dreamed of something besides the cold and the dark. Instead, she dreamed of what life had been like on the moon.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Two cold black eyes stare unblinking at nothing in particular. Fists clenching and unclenching as the man remembers a thing of his past.  
  
"Serenity…" Vegeta whispered, "Why did you have to go and save everybody again? You should still be here with me Princess, not dead and gone."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes remembering her sweet face. 'No,' Vegeta thought. 'This is not the time to think of my Serenity. That will come later, after Kakerot  
  
  
  
AN: SOOOOOO… how was my first chapter? I wrote this during my lunch break so it might not be all that good. R&R PLEASE!. 


	2. Remembering

Kuro no Tenshi here, let's just get this straight, I own nothing but a Staind CD, my notebook, and my instrument. No more Pepsi can or band-aid. This idea is one I decided to use on my own. If any one else has this idea. Well, we can't all be original. This statement has just been to appease the angry lawyers who you probably wouldn't have sent after me anyways. TTFN! P.S. I made a mistake earlier, Usagi's hair is STILL and always has been blonde, but her real eye color is black. So it's a bit of Tsuki-jin coloring and Saiya-jin coloring.  
  
Chapter Two: Remembering  
  
Usagi woke up before her alarm, startling Luna as she climbed out of bed. "Usagi? Daijoubu ka?" Luna asked in British accent. "Hai," she answered in a monotone. Really, she was anything but alright. It had been almost five years since she had seen her best friend. Every year, on this day, Usagi would let all her training from her father, Uncle Veggie, and the Doctors show through. Today was also the anniversary of when Setsuna entered her life. Usagi smiled at the memory. *************************Flashback***************************** They were having a Senshi meeting, and discussing the new enemy. (Was it the Heart Snatchers? I forgot.) Usagi was pretending to sleep when she felt a familiar ki really close. She glanced up, interrupting what Ami was explaining by jumping up and running from the room. The Senshi, thinking that it was a enemy, henshined, and ran out after their princess. What they found was different from what they expected. "Dr. M!" she yelled, glomping the tall women standing there. "Let go, 06. Now." She said in monotone. Usagi made a face, "I have a name, Dr." "As do I, Usagi. It's Setsuna Meiou. Hence, Dr. M." Usagi's mouth dropped open while the rest of the Senshi just stood there, looking VERY confused. "Your Pluto and you didn't tell me? Dr- err, Setsuna, why didn't you say IO would get to see you her? I should shove you in the Gravity machine!" Setsuna sweatdropped, and turned to address the other Senshi, "I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. I am here to tell you about your current enemy." ***************************End******************************** Usagi walked down the stairs and through the kitchen. No one was there, so she continued on outside and into the backyard. 'It doens' matter if I don't train anymore. I go home in two days. I'll call a Senshi meeting after school today.' Usagi thought, starting up a kata.  
  
"Just wait. Guardian of Time, your hime calls on you!" Usagi said quietly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back a few minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was about five p.m. and everyone was at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi had called this meeting, saying that she needed to tell them something. What surprised everyone the most was that Usagi had shown up on time and in black clothes. Everyone bombarded her with questions, the moment she walked through the door. "Just wait. Guardian of Time, you nhime calls on you!" Setsuna steeped through a portal from the Time Gates. "Hime, you still have a few days left." "Hai, I know, but they need to know about me. I don't want to hide it anymore. And don't call me 'Hime', you know I hate formalities. Oh, and can I get my coloring back?" Setsuna nodded and Usagi grinned. "Finally!" she said as she took contacts out, revealing onyx eyes. Turning to the others, she locked eyes with each and everyone of them. "My name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino Son. My life here has been a lie, yet it was the truth. (I just love paradoxes! ^^) I was born in another dimension. My twin and myself were taken at the age four, and I was trained to be a soilder up until five years ago. Then I was given a mission by Dr. M, my mentor. She ave me bio's on each of my allies, yet no information on Sailor Pluto. It turned out, she didn't want to give herself away." Usagi shot Setsuna a glare. "I knew each and everyone of you were Senshi before I met you. My first goal was to find the Ginzuishou (I a bit iffy on the spelling.). Next I was to help you unlock your hidden powers. Finally, my last goal was to save Sailor Saturn from Pharaoh 90, which I did. My time for being here is nearly at an end. That is the only reason that I can tell you this. I leave as soon as I can." Silent stares where her only answer until it all soaked in. "Brother? Is he-" "What type of training?" "You knew who we were? Why-" "QUIET!" Setsuna yelled. "Because Usagi-sama chose to revert back to normal, and reveal herself, her time in the dimension has been cut short. Go pack anything you want to take with you, 06. 01 needs his partner." Usagi sweatdropped, a question forming on her lips. "Yes, Hiiro put your Gundam back together after he decided to 'experiment'. Just be glad that 02 didn't get to it." "02? They found another pilot?" Setsuna smirked, leaving everyone else clueless. "All six pilots have been located, ioncluding yourself, and the Sanq Princess, Relena, has been found." "What of Oz?" "Yes, Setsuna, what of Oz?" Mamoru spoke for the first time since the meeting had been called. "Did my brother succeed?" Usagi whorled around. "Mamoru? What are you talking about?" The Prince of Earth laughed, almost insanely, right before he disappeared. Setsuna scowled. "It seems Mamoru is Treize's brother. How he came into this Dimension without my knowledge is beyond me (Finally something she admits! I don't really have a thing agaist Setsuna, but that omnipotent thing is REALLY annoying.). We need to go back, Usagi-hime. I believe Mamoru is is planning on bringing back some of your past enemies. (How in Kami-sama's name does she know that? I'm the one who wrote it and I don't even know!) How long will it take you to get packed?" "I already am. Everything I brough with me is in my subspace pocket. When can we go?:" All of the Inners stood in protest. "Usa-chan, you can't go alone!" Makoto protested. Haruka grinned evilly, somehow managing to gain the look of a certain Saiya- jin no Ouji, "She's not. Michi, 'Taru, Sets, Ami, and me are going with her. Kenoko will be safe with us." While the Outers, plus Ami, were trying to convince the Inners that they were the best protection for Usagi, the said hime turned to Setsuna. "Did you find him? Did you find my twin?" On Setsuna's nod, Usagi's jaw dropped. " You actually did? Does he remember me? Where was he? When do I get to see him?" Setsuna smiled at her princess' antics- she normally didn't get to see her like this. "Calm down, hime-sama. You wil find out later." Usagi sank to the floor, and expectant look in her eyes. "When do I report to the base, Dr. M?" Setsuna shook her head, chuckling. "As soon as I can drag you away from the Inners." The Tsuki no Hime laughed, maybe I should just astound them with my 'training'. Dende knows how much Veggie will flip if he finds out how out of shape I am." If any of the Inners would have bothered to look up the next moment, they would have seen something so shocking that. erm, well, let's just see. Rei rolled her eyes at Haruka's attempts to disway them that they were the best choice. When she saw Usagi, she had only one thing to say, "AHHH!" The rest of the Senshi looked up to find out what was scaring their resident pyro so thoroughly. "U-U-Usagi? Nade kuso?" Pilot 06 grinned at her Senshi, "It's something my father taught me." She floated down to the floor. "It's quite easy, actually. He taught me when I was three, I think. Now, quit fighting. Setsuna can only let five other people through the Time Gates*. The ones who are coming with me are Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and me. No ifs ands or buts about it. The rest of you need to stay here and protect this dimension. I'm not planning on coming back, so your going to have to live without me. We're leaving as soon as the Outer's (and Ami) pack. I'm going to say goodbye to the Tsukinos', even if they won't remember me. See ya later!" Usagi turned and walked out of the room, her Inner court staring after her. Ami blinked, "Well that was different." The rest nodded in agreement. 


	3. Their Here

Their Here: Chapter 2  
TKnT (the Kuro no Tenshi): ::looks around:: hello? Is anybody out there? ::sound echos:: erm... well heres  
the next chapter In Forever Yours! *...* means telepathic or computer transmission. "..." speaking.  
'...' means thought. Oh yeah, I apologize ahead of time for my style of writing.. I'm not normally like   
this, but I just read a three hundred and sixty page script, and let's just say that when I read, I pick up  
a different style of writing.   
  
Disclaimer: ::stands in front of an empty auditorium:: ALL YOU LAWYERS OUT THERE, I   
DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR DBZ! YA HEAR ME???  
  
*Hey Vegeta!* Nappa's voice came over the intercom. *We're about to land! Get up!*  
Vegeta glares at the computer for a moment. 'How dare that baka talk to me like that! He's gunna  
get it later...' Vegeta thought. He was in no mode to be messed with. No one just yanks him out of a   
dream about his goddess.   
*Prepare for landing* came the computerized voice.  
  
~On Earth: gathering in the desert~  
Gohan sits down on the ground, looking up at the sky, and anticipating the arrival of the   
Saiya-jins. Around him, the rest of the Z Senshi wait. Wait for death or victory. They don't know yet.   
One thing they do know is that this fight determines the outcome of the entire planet. Not just their   
own lives, but every man, woman, and child living or those that have yet to be born. They need to win   
at all costs, or at least die trying. None of these fighters knows what's going to happen, but they are   
already saying goodbye to loved ones in their hearts.   
  
~Satan City, Japan~  
Tuskino Usagi looks up suddenly, as does the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Usagi may not be   
friends with them anymore, but they still fight together.   
Ami pulls her mini-computer out of her sub-space pocket, and begins to type furiously trying to find   
out what this power is. A smile crosses her face when she locates the source. Pushing a button she  
calls the other Senshi. "Everybody! We need to be at the Satan City mall in five minutes! A new enemy  
will be there."  
An affirmative comes from the rest; they will be there.  
  
~Desert: Z Senshi~  
Gohan looks up at his trainer and mentor, Piccolo. "Umm... Mr. Piccolo, what is that?"  
Piccolo looks down at Gohan. He never really knew why he wanted to train the kid. Sure,   
the power was there, but what did he really know about brats? Nothing, that's what. But for some   
reason, Piccolo had known that he was supposed to train Gohan. Something inside of him told him   
that not to would be disastrous.   
"The Saiya-jin, that's what, kid."  
Gohan looked backed down at the ground, nervously. "Oh. They seem strong... Will my daddy  
be able to defeat them?"  
"I don't know, kid, I really don't know."  
Yamcha glances at Piccolo. "You're joking right?" he asks with the traditional anime sweat   
drop.   
"..."  
A shudder runs through the ground. The Saiya-jins are here.  
  
~Satan City mall~  
"Their here." The whisper runs through the Senshi's group.  
  
  
AN: ^.~ nice cliffhanger, ne? You'll just have to wait till I get SOME reviews to know what   
happens next! ja! 


	4. In a Name

Wow... I got two whole reviews in less then 24 hours! ^-^ Reviews make me feel special! For  
all those wondering what's gunna happen next, now you get to find out! Oh yeah, I'm not very good at  
fight scenes, so just hang in there!  
  
Disclaimer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! but.... can I have 'em anyways???  
  
Chapter 3: In a Name  
  
~Satan City mall~  
A collective shudder ran through the Sailor Senshi's group. Yes, the Saiya-jins were here. It  
was time to know just how well they could fight. On their minds, same as the Z Senshi, they wondered   
whether this fight would be their last, or would they win against this brutal warriors?  
  
Sailor Mercury, the ever-practical Senshi, had run a scan on Saiya-jins. She had come up with very little. A universal tyrant named Freeza had destroyed almost the entire race. Only four had lived past their world's destruction. That in itself was amazing. Freeza could have defeated Beryl (AN:SP?) with just a wave of his hand. How could even four survive his monstrous attacks?  
  
The Senshi came out from their hiding places to stand in front of a HUGE crater. Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the hole, mouth gaping. They even created destruction when they landed? 'Monsters' was on everyone's' minds  
  
Sailor Moon, stepped up to the front of the group. Out of all the Senshi, and for some odd reason, she felt safe at the thought of the Saiya-jin. But she didn't tell anyone because of how stupid that sounded; these were powerful warriors who would kill her if they got the chance!   
  
"Yes," Usagi whispered to herself, "don't let yourself feel safe around them. They're evil!"  
  
Sailor Uranus had been a half step behind Usagi when she spoke, "Kenoko-chan? Did you say something?"  
  
"Ummm... no?"  
  
Uranus just rolled her eyes. 'That sounds more like a question then an answer.'  
  
Whoosh! The ships' doors opened. Just before they floated out of the crater, an image flashed into Usagi's mind. It was a man, black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and deep black soul searching eyes. Pain. That's what those eyes reflected. Years of pain and loss. His lips parted and whispered one word, "Serenity..."  
  
As the vision ended, the very man she just saw stood before her. Her eyes widened, mouth dropped open. In a burst of memory, she knew his name. "Vegeta?" she asked so quietly only Saiya-jin hearing could pick it up. He looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Serenity." he said as more of an acknowledgement then anything else.  
  
  
An: should I end it there? Or be a nice Authoress and keep typing? Nope, gunna end it! See you in the next chapter, Dreamer's Past! 


	5. How it Happened: Part One

THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE CHAPTER. MORE TO COME.  
~~~~~How it Happened: Part One~~~~~  
THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN FIXED. ALL PARTS HERE  
A.N.: I'm sorry my chapters have been so short! I wrote the first three chapters in less than an hour total, but I'm gunna spend the ENTIRE four day weekend working on this single chapter! I promise it'll be longer then the others! AND it'll be just about how Usagi and Vegeta got together (I wouldn't be doing this yet if it hadn't been for Sailor_Aphrodite, thankies Aphrodite! Oh yeah, you asked me what would happen to the Sailor Senshi so that's in here too!). But first off . . . A little age tweaking. This chapter wouldn't quite work if I didn't do some tweaking.  
Present Vegeta~30  
Present Usagi~ 20  
Past Vegeta~17 (yes I know he should be with Freeza then but not in this!)  
Past Serenity~15  
Oh yeah, me no own, you no sue. Get it, got it, good.  
  
{A.N. authoress made a boo-boo... the time is before the Cell Saga. West Capital didn't get renamed until after that. Oops?}  
  
Nappa looked at the Senshi in front of him, slowly undressing them with his eyes, oblivious to what was going on with Vegeta.  
  
"These are the only warriors Earth has to offer?" he boomed, "Pathetic!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the older Saiya-jin in annoyance. "Shut up, Nappa. You don't even know who these people are. Let me just tell you that you're not even worth their time." Vegeta looked like he wanted to do something more than just put Nappa in his place. In truth, he just wanted to run away with his tenshi of the moon. Where he would run, he wasn't quite sure. His mind wouldn't let him think of anything more then his beloved Usagi.  
  
Vegeta had loved her with such soul shaking passion when she had been sent on a somewhat diplomatic mission. It had been love at first sight, but he couldn't let anyone know that. He kept up the charade of a spoiled brat. {A.N.: O.O Vegeta calling himself a brat! Vegeta:*snarls at the authoress for making his royal highness (high ASS more likely!) Do such a thing*} Vegeta had decided to act like his father in chibi form, an arrogant ass. But even from acting arrogant, this moon goddess had fallen in love with him, too. 'A fallen star among the dust of a desert wasteland.' he had thought when he had tried to compare her to anyone else he had seen. She truly was his mùirn breatha dán - his soul mate. Without Usagi, as he had come to call her, he felt empty in a way that was completely foreign.  
  
The past thirteen years without her had been a living hell. Every night before he fell asleep, he saw her face, and every morning when he woke up, Usagi was his first thought. Vegeta had tried to persuade himself that she was dead, and he would never see her again, except at least in his mind. He would never even get to see the child he knew had been conceived on the night of her departure. He felt ashamed at how they would have felt if they had known the horrors his missions had forced him to commit. He blamed himself, and that bitch Beryl, for what had happened to his beloved Usa-chan. If not for her, Usagi would have stayed on Vegeta-sei for a while more. At least enough to know that she was with child. If she had known that, she would have stayed, he had hoped.   
  
Vegeta didn't know how Usa-chan got to Earth, but she was certainly younger then she was supposed to be. The Usa he had known would be about 28 now. This Usagi looked barely 20 then she should be age of thirty. That thought crossed from his mind to his lips. "How?" he asked quietly. "You're supposed to be dead, Usa-chan."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled at the nickname. "Dead and gone, huh. You underestimated Mother."  
  
Vegeta looked confused for a moment till he realized she was talking about Queen Serenity, the woman who wouldn't allow even those who deserved it to be destroyed.  
  
"You're right. I did underestimate her highness."  
  
The Senshi and Nappa blinked at this statement. Nappa because Vegeta had just called someone royalty, and the Senshi because Vegeta knew who Queen Serenity was.  
  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune stepped forward. They, Pluto, and Saturn, were the only scouts who were still friends with Usagi. The rest had forsaken her, but still fought with her because she was much more powerful then they could ever be. The Inners knew and accepted this but never let Usagi know of it. If she knew, they believed that she would stop fighting with those who hated her. They were wrong, but didn't know it.  
  
Uranus looked the smirking Vegeta up and down. "What do you know about Sailor Moon's mother?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew. "Why call her Sailor Moon when she is still your Princess Serenity? She will always be your Princess unless SHE forsakes YOU, or until she becomes queen." Vegeta had been looking over the Inners when he had said the part about forsaking. He looked at them like he knew their deception, which he probably did.  
  
Uranus gritted her teeth. "I repeat, what do you know about SERENITY'S mother?" she asked emphasing her name.  
  
"More then you would think," came the cool reply. "Much more then even you probably know about your princess," the Saiya-jin added after a pause.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at the shorter man, "Oh, and I daresay that you think you know more about my future wife then I know myself!"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Usagi, and then opened his mouth to retort, but someone beat him to it. . .  
  
"You dare talk to a prince like a commoner?" Nappa bellowed in rage.  
  
"Prince? Yeah right, I'll show you a prince!" T.K. replied. {A.N. So I didn't want to write the name out. So sue me! ::pauses:: err... no, don't sue, cause you won't get anything besides lint and HUGE lawyer bills! If you don't like how I treat T.K just flame me at ladyakasha@hotmail.com (-_-; what I do for e-mail... JK)} He reached inside his mind, feeling for the Golden Crystal. With a flash, T.K. changed into Prince Endymon {A.N. sp???}  
  
Vegeta blinked and then started laughing. "So the play-prince is still around! I should have guessed that the 'Mighty Endymon' would fight under a mask. And in a suite no less!"  
  
Prince Endymon looked surprised for a moment, but then realization dawned on him. "V-V-Vegeta! No, you're not here! You're supposed to be dead! Freez-" he stopped knowing he had said to much.  
  
The Inners all glared at Prince Endymon. They knew what he was going to say, and they weren't too happy that he let the secret slip. They had been the ones who had given Freeza the idea to get rid of the Saiya-jins before they got to powerful. They had been the ones that feed him those white lies, as they had seemed, fore they had not known that one of the Saiya-jin actually WOULD beat Freeza.  
  
Usagi caught this slip up of Endymon's, and nearly collapsed with the shock. "Y-y-you? Why Endymon? Why would you condemn nearly an entire race to destruction? Your not who I thought I knew." Stumbling, Usagi detransformed as she moved away from the ones who had sunk so low as to commit an entire species to death just because they hadn't cared.  
  
Vegeta looked after his distraught goddess. 'No,' he thought, 'she has had too much pain in her life for me to let this go. The play-prince will pay for what he has done to my Usa-chan.' The Saiya-jin no Ouji's glare returned once more to his target.  
  
"Pain. Pain and destruction is the only things you have brought to the Lunarian no Hima. That is the same as treason. You, play-prince, don't deserve this life you have been given." As the words poured forth, Vegeta's eyes flashed aquamarine for a split second, before returning to the dark pools that shone like obsidian. 'No, not here. His penance will come later. Later after he knows that death will become his only destiny. The others, I hold no grudge against, but they were part of the play-prince's plan. For that, they to will feel the bite of death.'  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder. "Nappa! Dispose of these. . . These annoyances. They are now your concern." Turning to go, Vegeta paused, "Don't kill the play-prince, though. Him I will take car of later." Without waiting for a reply, he floated up to find his Usa-chan.  
  
  
~Desert~  
Almost everyone is here now. They only ones that still had to show up were the Saiya-jin, and Goku. {A.N. wouldn't he be included in 'The Saiya-jin' too? O.o? We authors work in such odd ways, that we don't even know what's gunna happen next! Err... I'll quit rambling now...} Patience was beginning to run low, when were they gunna get here???  
  
  
~High above Satan City~  
Vegeta was beginning to become irritated, he couldn't even feel his goddess anywhere! One would think that after even thirteen years, Vegeta would know where to find Usagi. Well, he would have, if they had been on Vegeta-sei. There he knew where she would be for sure, the Gardens. She had used to say that they felt like home when moonlight would reflect off the central pool. That and the caves had been Usa-Chan's favorite places to go. 'Maybe there was places around that looked like that? I won't know unless I look.' Sighing, Vegeta picked a random place to land and begin his search.  
  
~A Park, somewhere downtown~  
Usagi was lost. She knew it was true even if she didn't want to say it, there was no denying it. Usagi could get through catacombs faster then she could find her way to the only place she could feel safe right now, the Outter's mansion.  
  
When the Saiya-jin had landed, Usa had had a single memory float through her mind: the first time she had heard his name. But that was it. No clues as to how he had effected her, or to why she longed to be held in his arms. He was. . . Unusual. Yes, that was the word that fit. Never before, in her past life or this one, had the Lunarian no Hima felt the need to be held as much as she had at that moment he had locked eyes with her. His gaze had been one of love and longing. Not the type that was temporal longing, but his very soul had seemed to yearn to be closer. Not just to be closer, but to reawake something she was sure they had had.  
  
Now Usagi's only thought was to find her way to the Outter's mansion, and talk to Setsuna. Usa was sure Setsuna could be able to help.  
  
*No, Hima.* came the very voice of the one she sought. *this is something you have to remember on your own. Vegeta will be heartbroken if you don't remember, so pray, little one, pray that you remember your lost path.* Setsuna's voice faded out of the farthest recesses of Usagi's mind.  
  
'Fine, if the only way I can learn is on my own, then let it be.' Sitting down on a nearby bench {A.N. she's at a park remember?}, Usagi focused on trying to unlock what she knew lay deep inside of her.  
  
Slowly, Usagi fell asleep on that bench, unconsciously awaiting her prince.  
  
~In the Air~  
After about an hours time, Vegeta had found his goddess asleep of all things. He had her in his arms, flying to his and Nappa's pods. He only needed time, and that would give it to him. Now, Vegeta neared the pods; they were right below him. Slowly he descended, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. He shut her in the pod so she would be safe from what was going to happen. 'Soon, Princess. Soon you will remember what we had.'  
  
With that he left to check to see if Nappa had completed his task.  
  
~Outside the Mall~  
Nappa had indeed completed his task. He had, in fact, done more then the prince had asked by blowing up the entire populace, excluding Endymon (who had changed back to Mamoru by the time Nappa blew everything up).  
  
Vegeta landed surveying Nappa's handiwork. He smirked. His scouter had shown that the play-prince was still alive. The Senshi were all dead, except the Outers. They were still faithful to the princess, and would stay alive as long as that was so.  
  
"Well, there's nothing keeping us here anymore. Time for Kakerot to die, again." Chuckling, Vegeta rose into the air once again, and headed to where the Z Senshi where {A.N. After checking his scouter, of course.}  
  
  
~~~~~ End Part One ~~~~~  
That's the first part! I'm actually gunna have a long chapter! (Not cutting it off here, just a quick interlude) Find out whither Usa gets her memories back or not! Oh, and I left Mamoru alive for no reason in particular. Maybe just for some bashing later (he's not one of my favorite characters 'n' I don't really like Usa/Mamoru stories so mine aren't gunna be, so there! ;P) I was listening to my Staind CD and decided that this song would fit how Vegeta felt about his Usa-chan when she died. It's called 'Safe Place'  
Another day  
inside my world  
I'm married to  
you and this road  
A road that never lets  
me sleep so there's  
no way to escape the  
demons I am  
forced to keep  
And then I find you here  
Through your eyes  
everything is clear  
And I'm home  
inside your arms  
but I'm alone for now  
I mean the best  
with what I say  
It doesn't always sound that way  
I never learned to  
work things out cause  
in my family all we  
ever seem to do is shout  
But then I find you here  
Through your eyes  
everything's clear  
And I'm home  
inside your arms  
but I'm alone for now  
And when I try to sleep  
the drugs I take  
are killing me - I think of you  
to ease my pain but you're so far  
Now it's time to say goodbye  
I love you baby please don't cry  
'Cause then I'll find you here  
Through your eyes everything's clear  
And I'm home inside your arms but I'm alone for now 


	6. How it Happened: Part Two

~~~~~How it Happened: Part Two~~~~~  
Here's the next part. And just as a side note, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE STORY. Well, maybe some books, a telescope and a stereo, but I don't even own all of that!   
  
  
By the time Nappa and Vegeta reached the desert, Goku had already arrived. As soon as they touched down, Goku and Vegeta locked eyes. They knew that this fight would be between them, everyone else was just in the way.  
  
Vegeta casually made a ki ball, and tossed it into the crowd. Everyone besides Goku, Krillin, and Gohan, from the Z Senshi was killed.{A.N. Hey it's my way of making the plot at least partly correct}  
  
Goku, unconsciencly growled, and clenched his fists. But he knew that to fight the stronger one, Goku would have to fight the big one. The Saiya-jin stepped toward the bigger, but weaker opponent.  
  
"You kill innocent people without a thought about what you're doing! Monsters!"  
  
At that, Nappa cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. He flew at Goku, fists flying. Goku dodged all of the punches with ease, ran up in between the flying fists, and kneed Nappa in the gut. The huge man collapsed for an instant before climbing back to his feet. Instead of letting Nappa climb to his feet uninterrupted, Goku started to attack the lumbering Saiya-jin. He stepped back after a moment, almost like surveying his work. {A.N. O.O Goku being evil? What has this world come to!? Goku: *blinks* hey it's your own fault you know that? TknT: yeah, yeah... oh well.}  
  
While this was going on Krillin and Gohan had been watching, surprised at how much stronger Goku was. Their mouths were hanging open in the shock.  
  
~Vegeta's Pod~  
Usagi shifted slightly, and sank back into the past.  
  
~Usagi's Dream/Memories~  
  
Princess Serenity was on a new planet. Beneath her feet, the dirt was like sand. She was on a mission to try and make peace with the Saiya-jin. 'Impossible. No one has been able to have a true treaty with the Saiya-jin, they all get killed!' the princess thought sadly. 'Mother, why did you send me? You know how I get when meeting a new people.'  
  
Stepping up to the palace, Serenity closed her eyes disgusted. Hanging from stakes were the rotting bodies of this barbaric race's enemies. She covered her mouth and walked up to the doors. Behind her were her two most trusted court members and protectors, the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus. They, also, were the closest planets, besides Pluto, nearest this one. Puu would have been here also, but her post could not be left for such a time as this diplomacy demanded.  
  
A sentry had obliviously alerted the palace to their arrival, because a line of guards arrived to take her to the King. Serenity nodded to the escort, and followed where they lead.  
  
Princess Serenity and her company where taken directly to King Vegeta. Here, they were to petition the treaty to the king and his son. Whether this treaty would be activated would be on their choice. No others in the entire kingdom, could dictate what would happen.  
  
"Your Majesties," Serenity said with a curtsy when she met them. Looking up, she locked eyes with the prince. Dark and handsome, those two words perfectly described the seventeen year old prince. It took Serenity a moment before she could pull her eyes away from the extravagant creature before her. "I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance. With me are two of my court members. We have brought the treaty my mother and yourself have discussed."  
  
King Vegeta looked the princess in the eyes, apparently pleased with what he saw. King Vegeta introduced his son.  
  
'Vegeta. . . Are all the royals named that?' Serenity thought in amazement. "Here is the treaty, you may wish to look it over to see if it fits your requirements." the princess said out loud, handing the scroll to an attendant, who in turn, took it up to the king.   
  
King Vegeta glanced over it, and nodded, "All seems to be in order. I will sign it only after I have spend more time looking it over."  
  
"Of course," Serenity said smiling faintly. It seemed she might get to spend sometime with the prince.  
  
After this, the king requested that Prince Vegeta show the princesses to their rooms. King Vegeta had expected his son to protest, but he surprised him by complying immediately.   
  
Serenity looked up only to find out that the Prince still was looking at her. {A.N. from now on, I'm gunna call King Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta, Vegeta.} She blushed slightly under Vegeta's gaze. He walked past the princess, only to turn and say "Follow me, Princesses." and then continue walking out of the throne room. They had no choice but to follow him.  
  
Vegeta first lead Uranus and Neptune to their rooms, and that only left him to show Serenity to her's. Vegeta stopped at her door, and whispered in her ear, "My rooms just across the hall, Tenshi," Serenity's entire body seemed to be on fire with being so close to this prince. Nothing like this had ever happened when Prince Endymon had leaned in like this, and he never called her angel either. She closed her eyes, half expecting Vegeta to do something more, but he pulled away and went into his room.  
  
Serenity sighed and walked into her room. Inside, shockingly, it looked almost exactly like her bedroom on the Moon. She walked up to the bed, on it was a note. It read,   
  
"Princess, I know somewhat what your home was like, so I want to show you something. It might make you feel more at home. Meet me in the garden directly outside the palace. Trust me, you will be amazed.  
~Vegeta"  
  
What amazed Serenity more was that it was written in Lunarian, and that language was known only to a very select few outside the royal family. She smiled and changed into her bedclothes, and fell asleep.  
  
  
~Present~  
Vegeta killed Nappa. That fool couldn't even kill a third-class baka. Now, Vegeta and Goku were fighting. So far, it looked like they were evenly matched, but Vegeta had a trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Kakerot, this is something your father made! How ironic that you will die by your father's own invention!" the Saiya-jin shouted as he prepared a ki ball. Vegeta tossed it up in the air, where it exploded, and cast a light on all below it. He stared at the light that was emitted, and slowly began to change into an Oozaru. Vegeta then started marching around looking for Goku.  
  
  
~Usagi's Dream/Memories~  
It was morning now, and Serenity was getting ready to go find the dinning hall, she was starving. {A.N. Serenity can eat just like Usagi, so when she sea's how much Saiya-jins eat, she might be surprised that she isn't the only one.} She also was going to meet Vegeta at the garden a little while after breakfast. As to what he would show her, Serenity had no clue, but she knew he was trying to impress her.  
  
By the time the sun began to set, Serenity was getting impatient. She really did want to see the surprise Vegeta had for her, but he could have told her when to be there. 'No time, honestly, how will he ever rule? Vegeta's almost beginning to remind me of Endymon.' Serenity shuddered at the thought. He mother had been telling her that she was to marry the Prince of Earth, because he was a prince. Serenity didn't know why everyone insisted on calling him a prince, Endymon was of no royal birth {A.N. Thus the title 'Play-prince'}. The only reason she could think of, would be that he was supposed to be a good holder for the Golden Crystal. Or was it something else? Serenity never felt close to Endymon. She went through all the proper things one would say to a fiancé, but she never felt anything but a loathing for the baka. Serenity let a small smile come to her lips at the thought of Vegeta being her fiancé. He, unlike Endymon, knew how actual people should be treated. Endymon acted like he was better then anyone.   
He had even told Serenity that he would rule her when the time came. His exacted words had been "You, and your kingdom will be mine to rule. You may be the future holder of the Silver Crystal {A.N. I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW IT'S SPELLED!!! *breaks down sobbing* NOOO!!!}, but you will belong to me before that is so. Your mother wants you to marry me, and you can't go against her wishes!" After that Endymon had walked off practically laughing his head off. Serenity had imagined what it would be like if he suddenly dropped dead, but immediately chastised herself for that thought.  
  
The Lunarian no Hime was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Vegeta approach.   
  
"Hello, tenshi," He whispered in her ear, making her jump at the closeness. "It's time for your surprise." Vegeta almost casually took her hand, leading her to someplace new.  
  
It was a very short walk to… To wherever it was. {A.N. keep you guessing, ne?} Vegeta had told Serenity to close her eyes along the way, so she had yet to see what he wanted to show her. Vegeta pulled her in front of him, and said, "Open your eyes, Princess,"  
  
Serenity opened her eyes to something she wasn't expecting. Vegeta had taken her inside a cave, looking outside there was a lake. The moon light was reflecting off the lake, onto the walls. But it didn't look like regular moonlight, the walls were reflective, and looked to be made out of some type of crystal. {A.N. I don't think I described that right… It was supposed to look like diamond reflecting the moonlight from the lake.}  
  
"Wow…" Serenity muttered, totally taken in by what she saw. She glanced around, fully taking in the beauty of it all.  
  
"That's not all, tenshi," Vegeta muttered in her ear, tantalizing close. His hand came forward. He was holding something.  
  
Serenity opened her hands to receive what he had. Vegeta opened his fist. Inside was a locket. {A.N. Think the necklace from the first chapter.} On the front was an engraving of a star sitting on the curve of a crescent moon. Serenity opened the clasp to see what was inside. It was the same stuff on the walls, and when she looked at it, a picture of Vegeta and herself came into view.  
  
Vegeta blinked at the image, and then laughed. "That, Princess, must be what you truly wish for. This locket only shows your heart's greatest desire. The crystal is made of something that sees into your very soul."   
  
Vegeta guided Serenity back to the palace, and up to his room. {A.N. MAKE UP YOUR OWN LEMON CAUSE I WON'T WRITE ONE. But Usa and Vegeta do conceive a child here, I won't write how it happens! So there!}  
  
Serenity looked up at the prince. Yes, she saw why her heart felt like she needed him by her forever, but how could she go against her mother's word, and not marry Endymon? Serenity had to get away fast. She felt like if she didn't, she would break and let herself fall in love with someone she couldn't.   
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Vegeta. I have to go." With that Serenity ran out of the room, nearly tripping over her dress in her urgency.   
  
Vegeta nearly chased after her. 'No,' he told himself, 'Serenity has to face this on her own. I'll see you when you change your mind, Usa-chan.' It took all of Vegeta's will power to not break down ad cry over what he knew he must be losing. Vegeta's fist clenched, but one tear made it past his will, and slid down his cheek. He wiped it away, and looked down at it in astonishment. Vegeta, prince of the mighty Saiya-jin race, had let a tear slip down his face.   
  
  
~A Few Hours later (still Usagi's memories)~  
Serenity lay on her bed, the tears freely flowing. Serenity didn't know why she should feel so much for the prince, when she knew she was destined to marry the Prince of Earth. She was supposed to have feelings for Endymon, and only Endymon. Not some prince of a distant race. Serenity looked at the locket with the uncertainty that had been upon her for the past two hours. She didn't know whether she really wanted that image of her and Vegeta to come true. She just didn't know whether it was something Vegeta had made appear or whether her own heart truly conjured it into being.   
  
It was just too much to take, this planet of warriors. Serenity didn't really know how to act around them. They leered at her when she walked in the corridors or if she was in counsel with King Vegeta. Serenity knew that she could ignore it from King Vegeta, but the rest she just didn't know how much more she could take. But the treaty was signed. Serenity really had no business staying on this barbaric planet anymore. Except Vegeta, and Serenity wasn't sure she could let herself have him.  
  
Serenity sighed and turned over on her bed. She still could try for a decent nights sleep. Just as the hime began to drift off, two certain someones burst into the room.   
  
"Princess! We need to leave immediately!" came the voices of Haruka and Michiru, Princesses of Uranus and Neptune.   
  
"What? Why?" Serenity asked.  
  
"The moon is being attacked! Hurry, we must go. We have to use Sailor Teleport as it as already. Henshin (sp?) quick!"  
  
Serenity transformed as fast as she could, clasped hands with the other two and teleported to the moon.   
  
  
~Moon Kingdom (Usa's memories)  
The palace that had once been her home was now destroyed. Sailor Moon looked down at her fallen people. It was her fault. It was all her fault that she didn't get there fast enough to save her people. Serenity detransformed and collapsed into a pile, crying about what was happening. She was so drawn in on herself that she didn't even hear the screams of her two remaining friends as they two went down, or even the sounds of Beryl's evil laughter.   
  
The evil Queen stepped towards the fallen Princess. This would be her victory, she knew it. She would now have full control over this sector of time and space. Beryl prepared a ball of nega-energy that had enough power to decimate the entire kingdom, and threw it at Serenity's form. Serenity didn't even feel the pain that coursed through her body. Only one thought crossed her mind and traveled to her mouth, "I love you, Vegeta." Serenity got those words out with her last breath, than died.  
  
~Vegeta-sei (Vegeta from the past)~  
Vegeta sat bolt right up in bed. He knew what had just happened. During that time he spent with Serenity, he had bonded with her. So he knew that his tenshi had just died. This time, Vegeta did break down and cry. Vegeta cried over what he had, and what he had just lost. Vegeta had lost more then his tenshi, he lost the child. When Serenity had fallen asleep in his arms, Vegeta could already feel a new ki beginning to grow from within her. Vegeta ended up crying himself to sleep. He didn't wake for three days. One day for each of the lifes' that he lost, Serenity's, the child's, and his own. Vegeta would never be complete without the princess.   
  
  
~Moon Kingdom~  
Beryl's laugh echoed throughout the still planetary body. They were all dead. Everyone of them. At least, that's what she thought. Unknown to her, Queen Serenity had lived long enough to watch her daughter die. 'Please, Silver Crystal, take all of those who died her to be born a thousand years into the future.' The Crystal granted her wish, by using her own life energy. Queen Serenity's life winked out as the Crystal sent them to the future. But unknown to Queen Serenity, she hadn't enough energy to be sent a thousand years through time. Instead, it only sent them a year ahead.  
  
  
~Present: desert~  
Vegeta punched in the buttons to bring his pod to him. He had failed, and it was time to go. The door opened, reveling his tenshi. He hoped she remembered who she was.   
  
  
  
  
So… how was that? I decided to leave you hanging there. So there! My story wouldn't have made sense unless I only sent them one year ahead. *shrugs* my story, my plot, and nothing you can do about it! Wait for the next part! Mwhahaha! Vegeta's gunna get the order to kill Usa!!! What will he do??? 


	7. Training and a Shocking Surprise

A.N. Soooo? Did I leave you hanging enough? I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive your poor authoress. SaiyajinAngel6- I don't care about your comment about Veggie. My story so the characters aren't like we made them, their... Their different! Yea that's right, different. Anywho, On with the story! WARNING: Vegeta is WAY out of character! Disclaimer: read other chapters for disclaimer!  
  
Training and a Surprise  
  
~Present: desert~  
  
Vegeta punched in the buttons to bring his pod to him. He had failed, and it was time to go. The door opened, reveling his tenshi. He hoped she remembered who she was. Vegeta smiled down at her, but still had one question in his mind. You see, Vegeta knew that if the all of the court were to die, they were to be sent one thousand years into the future, so his question was why was she born in this time instead of so far into the future? Unknownst to him, Usagi was awake.  
  
"Hey, Veggie-chan! I'm me again." Usagi laughed at his confusion. "No need to wonder what I remember," she grew solemn. "I remember it all."  
  
Vegeta sat down next to her. "I'm still not sure how it happened, but I do remember exactly when it happened. You don't know what that did to me, do you? I lost three lives that day."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yes, three. Yours, mine, and the life of the child you were beginning to carry." Vegeta sighed, "I need to go back. Please, Usa-chan, come with me. The only ones of your court that still follow you are few and I'm sure Setsuna can bring them if they really want to come."  
  
"Alright, I'll come, but I still need to let the Inners know that they have been completely forsaken." In an undertone, Usagi added, "I bet they'll be happy to be rid of a princess they don't want."  
  
Vegeta took her hands in his, "Don't think about them, they don't know what they lost the moment their hearts turned against you." Vegeta paused, "Usa, do you remember any of you training?" She shook her head. "The you'll have to learn it back. I'll program the computer to teach you how to do the basics."  
  
Vegeta used his controller to set the computer to what he thought would be an appropriate level of training. After he was done, he released just enough gas to put his tenshi to sleep. Vegeta started the ignition and set off into space. Slowly, more of the gas released to put the Saiya-jin no Ouji to sleep. His last conscience thought was `She doesn't know about Freeza yet! Shit!', and then he too, was unconscious.  
  
~Usagi's mind (A.N. These again... LOL)~  
  
Usagi stood on a plane of infinity, or at least, that's what it looked like to her. (A.N. Think Time Chamber) Before her, surprisingly, was Setsuna.  
  
"Puu!" Usagi ran to her friend. "What are you doing her? And where's Veggie-chan?" the princess asked in Setsuna's embrace.  
  
"He's still next to you, in that dimension. I changed his programming to take your mind here," Setsuna gestured around the `room'. "This is a separate dimension on Earth. Kami has given me permission to let you stay here. This place lets you train a year in a day (A.N. Wadda you know, it is the Time Chamber ^.^), but because I'm the guardian of time, I changed the limit of time you can stay here. You will be here for the fifteen days that your body is in its current stasis."  
  
Usagi looked up. "But that means I'll be here for fifteen YEARS all alone!"  
  
"No, hima, not alone. You are to be trained by the four Kai's of the universe, and their charges."  
  
Usagi nodded, and pulled out the disguise pen Luna had given her years before. "Disguise Pen, give me Saiya-jin armor!" As she whispered the words, her civilian clothes melted into Saiya-jin armor.  
  
"Appropriate, Princess. I must leave you now, farewell."  
  
After Setsuna left two people appeared; the first to train her.  
  
Fifteen years pasted and Usagi learned all that she could be taught. But something had happened after ten years had gone by, the Kai's and their charges taught her all they knew. Puu, as a special gift. Had allowed her to train with two warriors from the future (A.N. *hint hint*). Her power increased at least twenty fold at these two warriors help.  
  
Now her time was over, and her mind was returning to her waking body.  
  
~The Pod~  
  
Vegeta shook Usagi, "Usa-chan, wakeup, we're almost there.  
  
Usagi stretched and yawned. "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"About time."  
  
Usagi `play' punched him.  
  
"Owww! Onna, where the hell did you learn to punch so hard?"  
  
"Uhh... SetsunakindashowedupandchangedyourprogrammingsoIwentbacktoEarthandtrainedfifteenyearsinsteadoffifteendays." Usagi spoke this very fast, with out a pause, so it took Vegeta a few seconds more to figure out what she had said.  
  
"Did you learn anything new?" he said totally disregarding the fact that someone had messed with his programming.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got to be trained under the four Kai's and their charges. I got to be trained by two others, too, but I can't tell you who they were. Sorry."  
  
Vegeta just grunted.  
  
The pod began to shake as they entered the atmosphere.  
  
"Is that cave still there?" Usagi asked suddenly.  
  
"Umm.. Usa-chan, I need to tell you something... Vegeta-sei was destroyed. I'm one of the last two Saiya-jin alive since Nappa and Radditz died. I-I-I work for Freeza now."  
  
Usagi fainted.  
  
I know, I know, that's really short. I had `limited access time' on the computer for about two weeks because I had two C's at semester. It's not fair! But that times up (I think), so now I should be able to type more. C'ya in the next chapter! 


	8. Brink

I'm sooooo SORRY, minna! I thought I had put this chapter up, so was gunna leave you at a cliffy (on this chap). *sweatdrop* Anywho, I went back to see what AmericanSupporter thought was so suspenful when I realized what I did… So here's the next part in Forever Yours. Sorry on how short it is.. This was supposed to be the chappie when Veggie-chan and Usa have to fight each other, but yet again, I found the perfect cliffy…  
  
  
  
1 Brink  
  
"Baka no onna," Vegeta muttered when Usagi fainted.  
  
The pod had landed, Vegeta stepped out, and called for a medic.  
  
No lowly medic would dare question a Saiya-jin, but all who were present had two thoughts on their minds: Where was Nappa-san, and who was this girl? None the less, they complied with Vegeta's wish that she was to be put into one of the healing chambers. When they asked what DNA to match with her (Think Namek- it was pure Saiya-jin DNA), Vegeta told them to let the computer match it. This was deffiently odd, but yet again, none would dare question what a Saiya-jin said. If they did, they were very likely to be no longer among the living.  
  
  
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji stared out his window, at the waters below. Vegeta had always like watching the waves. It calmed him down and let him think.  
  
He turned away. Vegeta wasn't calming; he wondered why Usagi had fainted when she heard Freeza's name. Litle did he know, Queen Byrel had attacked the moon, not only to get the crystal for herself, but to destroy the guardians so Earth would be easier to acquire. Her employer was Freeza, tyrant of many lost races.  
  
Vegeta laid down on the bed. Soon falling asleep, his mind continued to return to hi Usako.  
  
  
  
The Lunarian no Hime gasped, intaking liquid. 'Calm down, Usagi. I'm sure there's a reason as to why your trapped in a… tube like thingy.' She thought glancing around.  
  
Usagi almost screamed when a fish like face emerged from the edge of her vision, but remembered what had happened before.  
  
"Misss isss awake," he hissed when all the liquid had drained. "Vegeta wantsss to see misss."  
  
Indeed, after Usagi had climbed out of the tube thingy, Vegeta stood leaning by the dorrway.  
  
"Vegeta," Usagi whispered in his ear. "We need to talk. In privet." He nodded and they walked to a lavishly furnished room. "Do you know why Freeza has such an impact on me?" He shook his head. "When Byrel destroyed my home, she gloated that her liege would destroy all the planets in the Alliance, and all their peoples. She said that our 'measly' solar system would be swallowed up by an Ice-jin. Her liege was Freeza. He ordered my people destroyed so the protection on Earth would be severly weakened. With out the Moon kingdom, all the other planetary kingdoms' would fall also. Blame your employer for my death."  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed green, his hair flickered blonde.  
  
"He will die."  
  
  
  
There's that cliff I said I would give… wait till I'm done writing the next chappie! It's the battle between Usa and Veggie! 


End file.
